1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input apparatus, an input mode switching method, and a computer apparatus, in particular, to an input apparatus, an input mode switching method, and a computer apparatus for a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, handheld electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and laptops have been used widely in today's society. To increase user's convenience for operating the handheld electronic device (e.g., inputting characters or controlling the movement of a cursor displayed), handheld electronic devices (such as the laptops) generally equipped with a built-in a keyboard and/or a touchpad to assist the operation. Other handheld electronic device (such as the smart phone and the laptop computer) can be configured to externally connect an input apparatus having keyboard and/or touchpad functions (e.g., foldable type covers or foldable touch covers).
However, because signals outputted by the keyboard and the touchpad for controlling the cursor are different, therefore the keyboard and the touchpad for controlling the cursor are to be arranged and disposed in different regions, the modern input apparatus either separately placing the keyboard and the touch pad or designed to only has keyboard to comply with the miniature trend. The input apparatus having keyboard only can only provide keyboard functionality thus cannot enable user to efficiently operate the handheld electronic device. Moreover, the input apparatus having both the button region and the touchpad for controlling the cursor would require more space, which does not comply with the miniature trend